


Blank Canvas

by rdb1707



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instagram Jaejoong kosong sekarang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Instagram kosong.

Sungguh kosong melompong.

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit saat melihat bahwa akhirnya instagramnya—tempatnya menyimpan segudang memori selama bertahun-tahun—kini kosong layaknya seseorang yang baru saja disegarkan dari pengakuan dosa. Ia pendosa dan masuk purgatorium, ini adalah salah satu cara Jaejoong menebus dosa-dosanya.

Rasanya aneh melihat instagram yang kosong, kalau Jaejoong boleh mengakui. Masalahnya, bagi Jaejoong, instagram sudah seperti _diary_ -nya. Semua catatan, semua hal yang ingin ia utarakan, ada di sana. Pada suatu hari, keputusannya bulat, dan— _bam!—_ tiba-tiba jumlah _post_ berubah jadi nol.

“Sudahlah.” Ia berkata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Semua sudah dihapus, toh. Jadi apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

Ponselnya pun dilempar sesuka hati. Untung saja, mendarat di sofa. Coba di tempat lain—meja marmer, misalnya—mungkin paginya esok akan hening. Tidak ada dering telepon berisik dari _manager_ , tapi mungkin jadwalnya kacau.

Ia bangkit, lalu melihat dirinya ke arah kaca. _Lihat dirimu, Kim Jaejoong. Pucat, kurus, nampak sakit_. _Padahal usiamu 29 tahun sekarang._

Mungkin ini tanda-tanda kalau ia harus mencari kebahagiaan. Tidak selalu berharap bahwa masa lalu akan terjadi kembali, melainkan mencari tanda-tanda kebahagiaan yang akan datang.

Dia sudah punya satu.

.

Setidaknya dia menantikan bisa bertemu kembali dengan Yunho. Itu saja.

**Author's Note:**

> #apazi #gakjelas #ihapaancoba #gagalmuvon


End file.
